


Kingsman: The Not-So-Secret Spy Fiction Club

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 007: James Bond, BTW Jim Prideaux just came by to say Hi, Bill Haydon There’s no one trying to kill u okay just chillax in Sarratt, Crack, Gen, Harry’s testosterone level, It’s a step too far, So which one of you is the fist?, Spy Novels, The iron fist in the iron glove, Tinker.Tailor.Soldier.Spy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>邪惡休假時，他們就聚會，他們聊間諜小說，或電影。</p><p>*04/06訂正附註編碼與新增一項。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky Only Falls Twice

有時，他們4個會在Harry家聚會。 

Harry的一切總有種復古的氣息，包括他典雅的住所，他也有些不是很入時的嗜好，他喜歡收集東西，標本、報紙頭版、書籍，有時同一種東西甚至會因故買兩遍。  
因此，當Eggsy發現書架上不只有一套007系列小說，陳列的是許多不同版本時，沒有很意外。但有趣的是，只有Ian Fleming筆下的James Bond有這種特別待遇。

「你好像對後續的作者有意見啊？」Eggsy笑著說，他和Roxy在書架前探頭探腦。他指著下排比較零散的幾本，感覺只是敷衍了事擺在那裡。

「別讓他開始──」桌邊的Merlin警告。但是太遲了，對面的Harry已經把斜倚著的坐姿擺正，這是他開始做正事的習慣動作。

「沒錯，Eggsy。」Harry說，「唯一稍有可看性的就是Sebastian Faulks，他是裡面最延續Fleming風格的作家，甚至把背景又拉回了冷戰時期──」

Merlin手掩在鼻樑。

就在Bond講座要強行開始時，Roxy竟加入討論，「那之前Gardner和Benson的時間軸呢？噢抱歉因為我還沒看到那麼後面。」

「忽視他們的時間推進是Faulks最聰明的決定。我強烈建議直接跳過，你不會損失太多的，Roxy。」Harry提出專業見解。

接著就是一連串陌生的人名與書名，他望著眼前不作聲的Merlin，突然感到有點安慰。他舉起手想來個兄弟般的擊掌，卻得到Merlin冷眼注視，手只好尷尬的放了回去。

Roxy和Harry渾然忘我時──應該說忘了他和Merlin──，Eggsy轉而繞到另一邊的櫃子，發現了他能插話的部分。

 

「007電影全集！」Eggsy大叫，像是要彰顯自身存在感一般的迫切。

Roxy聽到呼聲走了過來，眼裡也立刻充滿驚訝，「雖然至今為止的007小說我可能看了一半，但電影我才看過三分之一。太驚人了。」

眼前的收藏，瘋狂程度不下浴室恐怖的標本牆。系列電影的確會出成全集套裝（他自己也有幾季的《24》），但Harry的情況似乎是中意的重新發行上市，他就非買回來不可。Eggsy讚歎一番後發現了不尋常之處，他得意的朝Harry喊，「哈，你漏了《皇家夜總會》之後的！」1

「沒有任何東西『漏了』，Eggsy。」Harry說，語氣有種在掃除地雷的緊繃，「不如說我還在習慣Daniel Craig的詮釋風格。」

「我看不出來有什麼要『習慣』的。」Merlin回應。

Eggsy和Roxy聽到桌子傳來記事板放下的輕響，他們交換了個眼神，那是地雷壓盤被觸動的聲音。

有人要來真的了。

 

「新的主演，顯然為這個長壽系列帶來新的氣象。」

「科技攻防隨著年代進步固然很值得激賞，可惜我在《空降危機》後段只看到一連串惡作劇陷阱。就像許多中肯的評論一樣，成人版《小鬼當家》。」2

更正，不是只有一個人來真的。

 

「你完全搞錯它要傳達的主題。從Daniel Craig接演之後，觀眾終於有更多機會可以看到Bond內心的另一面，而不只有跟女士在床上的那一面。」

「當然，因為他這次展現的是跟男性反派在椅子上的另一面。」Harry輕描淡寫，「Merlin，你與演員的私交蒙蔽了客觀評價的能力。」

 _私交_ ？Eggsy不知道自己有沒有誤會，但除了他之外的Kingsman各個背景雄厚，即使著名演員替他們的長子作教父，Eggsy也不會太震驚。

「你對主角的印象太過侷限於Ian Fleming小說裡的描述，那畢竟只是一個形象概念。」

「目前的James Bond的確和007本該具備的氣質有落差。」

看來《最性感英國間諜》年度封面人物只能有一個，而且Harry不喜歡當第二。3

 

「過去的007電影之所以獨樹一格，就是因為保持了單純、娛樂性高的特點。現在的間諜片都過於嚴肅陰鬱了。觀眾很懷念劇情簡單、反派有趣、緊湊誇張的動作戲，更別提華麗的爆破場景，即使配上交響樂也不為過。」Harry在一長串鋪陳後終於引出重點，「走味的延續能創造什麼價值？我相當懷疑。」

雖然用詞保守，語氣裡的鄙夷卻像他的髮油一樣閃閃發光。

 _紳士在爭論時務必避免人身攻擊，即使是質疑他人品味也萬萬不可_ ，Harry的教誨在Eggsy腦裡響起，但眼下他已經完全越線。

 

面對含沙射影的批評，Merlin連眼睛都沒眨一下。

「也許是時候從浮誇諜報片的年代走出來了。『時代在改變』，你不是常這樣說？」

「Merlin，你應該深知我與時俱進的精神，特別是我們共事的時間不能說短。」

「這可說不准。你對Arthur的頂撞比較類似青少年叛逆，只是遲發在男性更年期──」

「── _男性更年期？_ 」Eggsy沒忍住，Roxy的肩膀則是抽了一下。

「Harry，在你昏迷的期間，監測數據顯示你的睪固酮濃度已經下降到一定標準。」Merlin極其冷靜，好像只是提醒Harry別忘了例行槍械保養，姑且不論是哪一把槍。

 _越線_ ，這形容詞不近準確，Eggsy反省。因為他們顯然不知道線在 _哪裡_ ，甚至不清楚線長得 _什麼模樣_ 。

 

空氣中瀰漫著危險的沉默，他覺得身後的桌子很快會回歸原木碎屑。更糟的是，Roxy竟然從書櫃旁消失了，Eggsy暗暗詛咒職場險惡。他在心裡做最壞打算，論近身格鬥Harry絕對占上風，但如果Merlin從記事板變出一把步槍（很扯沒錯，但他的代號可是魔法師）──

此時，Roxy手拿一片包裝精緻的塑膠殼現身，姿態自然，好像從沒離開過一樣。

「Harry，我剛剛繞了下，發現你這裡有很棒的放映設備。」她客氣的問道，「方便借我看這部嗎？」

「……少騙了，你沒有看過《太空城》？」Eggsy雖然是順著她講，卻也發自內心震驚。他忘了自己熟悉的電影與同齡人有不小代溝。4

「Roxy，你不知道Jaws？」Harry問，看來不可置信。

她搖搖頭，佯裝的無辜令Eggsy的胃一陣翻騰，那眼神讓他想起受訓時把JB誤認成鬥牛犬的瞬間。但這回應成功讓兩人的劍拔弩張轉變成對她的同情視線。

 

於是他們4個一起看《太空城》，全體同意Jaws是最令人難忘的反派。

 

* * *

 

1《皇家夜總會》(2006)： _Casino Royale_

2《空降危機》(2012)： _Skyfall_  
      Daniel- _hot-as-hell_ -Craig 飾演007  
      Ben- _pretty-pretty-pretty_ -Whishaw 飾演 Q  
      Ralph- _how-can-Dark-Lord-be-so-awesome_ -Fiennes 飾演 （新上任的）M  
      Naomie- _so-turned-on-by-her-and-that-razor_ -Harris 飾演 Miss Moneypenny  
   《小鬼當家》(1990)： _Home Alone_

3《最性感英國間諜》：published by I-wish-it-was-real

4《太空城》(1979)： _Moonraker_


	2. The Martini Which Came in From the Cold

Eggsy喜歡往Harry家跑。  
與Roxy想的不同，事實上，他並沒有把Harry當作父親的樣子來敬愛，有過一個會動手的繼父已經夠糟了，他可不想來個把拆信刀當切肉刀使的下任，即使被切的不是他。  
但他的確喜歡Harry，當他的叨擾沒有被拒絕，他就感到快樂。更不用說Harry總是處處出人意料，神秘感就像天性一樣黏著他，越是與之相處，Eggsy就越感到驚奇。                                                                                                                                                    

例如說，那天在警局外見到Harry，他覺得眼前的男人是隻隨時都在開屏的孔雀。但他們去了酒吧後，Eggsy發現孔雀內心住著一隻火雞，還是野生好鬥肉食性的那種。  
例如說，Harry懷著對標本近乎恐怖的熱愛，同時對收藏各式各樣的Hemingway也很有熱情（除了《一個乾淨明亮的地方》，只買了2版）5。Eggsy推斷，他如此熱衷於購買不同版本的書，可能是為了彌補不能把作家製成標本放在家裡的遺憾。

例如說，Harry身為一個出類拔萃的情報人員，竟然喜歡看間諜小說。

  

Eggsy在Harry的書櫃前閒晃，屋子的主人坐在椅子裡看他的《太陽報》。

「搞什麼鬼？」Eggsy把一本破爛的冊子從書櫃裡抽出來。架上的藏書通常都保存得宜，這本卻毀了大半。

「那時在慕尼黑進行任務，我不得以將行李箱當作臨時掩體。結果就是這樣。」Harry解釋，眼睛從報紙上方探出來。

「Merlin給你一把那種傘，卻沒給你防彈的行李箱？」

「別傻了，那是MK211。」

Eggsy聞言，臉不禁皺了起來。

「衣櫃裡有哪件西裝會讓你被誤認成坦克嗎？這根本被打爛了。」

「事實上，失去的文字內容並沒有干擾我的閱讀，」Harry說，「正式提及黑石的部份剛好集中在沒被毀掉的一邊。」

他不曉得「黑石」是什麼鬼東西，應該是什麼代號吧，聽起來跟「劍魚」一樣沒創意。

Eggsy晃了晃手上的書，發現完整的部分其實相當少，「另外這些頁數，難不成每章說一級台階？」

「那也要說上39章。」Harry調了下眼鏡，「這書很大部分聚焦於主角如何施展聰明才智，躲避追殺。」6

「逃了 _這麼_ 久？」他用手捏住一大半紙頁。

間諜的雙眼在鏡片後微瞇，Harry有點危險的說，「 _太_ 久了。」

Eggsy點頭表示理解，突然懂了為什麼他沒有重買一份。還有Harry可不會讓誰那逃這麼久。

 

他們每多聊一段時間，Eggsy對Harry的理解就更完整一點。  
他現在知道，Harry每2個月重讀一次《俄羅斯情書》，事實上，任何出自Ian Fleming的手筆他都能背出一兩句，包括《飛天萬能車》。7  
他也知道，Harry覺得《職業殺手》很不錯，卻不喜歡《沉靜的美國人》，大半是因為他覺得Fowler正好展現了一些不討喜的英國特質。8 

但Eggsy發現架上沒有《神鬼認證》系列時，還是驚訝了下。9

「沒有Jason Bourne？」

「沒有Jason Bourne，不論小說或是電影。」

「小說？」

「和電影完全是兩回事，書裡Bourne的主要敵人是Carlos。」Harry說，「而Carlos情報網的中繼處甚至是間服飾店。」

「不要告訴我那什麼Carlos也是個裁縫。」

為什麼情報組織對這類行業如此固執，這樣「掩護」的意義何在？就跟所有點路燈的都是第一線的內勤支援一樣，這年頭誰還在點路燈？為什麼不在哈瓦納裝成吸塵器專賣店算了，絕對沒人料的到。10街上明明沒人光顧卻永遠不會倒閉的服飾店如此之多，可疑到Eggsy常常覺得那是中情局據點或安全屋。  
  
他默默在腦中歸類出一行等式，等式左邊「裁縫」，等於，等式右邊「間諜」。十個裁縫裡有九個是間諜，剩下那個是雙面諜。

「說他是裁縫，巴拿馬的Geoffrey Rush可能不會同意。」Harry回答。11

Eggsy笑了，他們難得講電影一次就對上，「他跟Pierce Brosnan在裡面真的很棒對吧。」

「無庸置疑。Geoffrey的演出要是親眼見過，絕對難以忘懷。」

 _親眼見過_ ，Eggsy留意到了。

「你們不是認識吧？」他敏銳的追問，又覺得Harry其實在等他問。

「很遺憾，Eggsy，這是機密。」Harry故作正經的說，「我只能透露我們的緣分與皇室有關。」12

 

他們相聚的時光總是流逝的很快，常常不知不覺就是傍晚了。

Eggsy被架上一角吸引，他的眼睛黏在上頭。

Harry注意到了，「《窈窕淑女》已經很讓我震驚。《冷戰碟魂》，Eggsy？它的改編電影甚至是黑白片。」13

「我忘記轉台了。」

在一個悶熱的下午，他倒在沙發上把電視遙控器當作響板在敲，那東西竟冷不防從他手上滑下去，Eggsy懶的起來撿就這麼隨它播。

他忿忿的說，「你知道，這部電影真的會讓人對國家情治單位和西方文明幻滅。」

「我想這算是le Carré的一貫風格。」Harry同意。                                                            

「要命。看他的書豈不是自虐沒事找罪受？」

他連回想劇情都會胃痛，Leamas最後心如死灰，爬回東德那面的柏林圍牆，因為被效忠大半輩子的西方世界背叛，他已不再留戀牆後的任何事物。Eggsy記得他是如何被擊殺，如何倒在了無生氣的女主角旁，自己最後也成了一具屍體。

「但不得不承認，這殘忍的騙局讓Mundt成為最有說服力的雙面間諜。」

Harry說這句話完全是針對故事劇情，卻沒來由的觸怒了他。

「你們幹過這種事嗎？」Eggsy語帶挑釁的問，粗魯到自己都嚇了一跳，但他還是繼續說，「也許是Arthur的主意？刻意犧牲掉誰底下的情報網，去成就什麼狗屁大局。上流階級的眼光要放遠嘛，其他都是棄子。」

他模糊的想起Leamas的話，細節已經記不清了，但大意仍如憤怒一樣鮮明： _他們負責這些任務，打這些小型的戰爭，為的就是避免一場更大型的戰爭。即使規模再小的衝突也難免波及無辜，但這些殘忍與犧牲，與上一場大戰──甚至下一場──相比，都不值一提。_ 但這是對高高在上、顧大局的人來說有道理，無力的底下人從來都是任憑擺布。

Harry看上去有點被冒犯了，像第一次聽到Eggsy的銀湯匙理論那樣，他吸了口氣才開口。

「你難道看不出來，」他的語速放慢，顯然試著要維持風度，「Kingsman為保持自身的獨立性，免受官僚與政治牽制，這一切努力是為了什麼？」

 

然後他們在幾乎冷戰的沉默中練習調酒，這本是Eggsy來訪的目的。

 

Eggsy望著眼前人熟練的動作，再看看自己的高腳杯。

「Harry，」他頓了下，困難的說，「我很抱歉，剛剛──」

「你的確應該道歉。」Harry打斷他，奪過Eggsy的那杯厲聲說，「 _反了_ 。」

「啥？」Eggsy一臉錯愕。

「琴酒跟苦艾酒的比例， _反了_ 。」他毫不客氣直接把Eggsy那杯倒掉。

「太讓我失望了，Eggsy。」Harry把刨成螺旋的檸檬皮放進自己調製的那杯，像在畫上加最後一筆。接著成品猛地被湊到Eggsy眼前，他神情嚴肅，「年輕人，最後一次機會。」

Eggsy愣了下才接過來。他一邊望著Harry，一邊把手上的馬丁尼喝盡。

 

「如何？」Harry問，彷彿換個人似的透著淺淺的笑意，這人總是出乎意料。

Eggsy把空杯放回桌上，玻璃在上頭發出柔和的聲響。

「非常，非常好。」他由衷這麼認為。

 

* * *

 

5《一個乾淨明亮的地方》： _A clean, well-lighted place_ by Ernest Hemingway

6《三十九步/三十九級階梯/國防大機密》： _The Thirty-Nine Steps_ by John Buchan

7《俄羅斯情書》： _From Russia, with Love_ by Ian Fleming  
  《飛天萬能車》（童書）： _Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang_ by Ian Fleming

8《職業殺手》： _A Gun for Sale_ by Graham Greene  
  《沉靜的美國人》： _The Quiet American_ by Graham Greene；電影(2002)由Michael Caine與Brendan Fraser主演。

9《神鬼認證》系列： _Identity, Supremacy, Ultimatum_ by Robert Ludlum；後續接寫的會令讀者希望自己失憶。

10《哈瓦納特派員》： _Our Man In Havana_ by Graham Greene

11《巴拿馬裁縫》： _The Tailor of Panama_ by John Le Carré；電影(2001)由Geoffrey Rush 與Pierce Brosnan主演。

12《王者之聲：宣戰時刻》(2010)： _The King's Speech_ ；由Colin Firth與Geoffrey Rush主演。

13《冷戰碟魂/東山再起的間諜》： _The Spy Who Came in from the Cold_ by John Le Carré；電影(1965)由Richard Burton主演。


	3. Finally…Tinker, why-is-it-always-Tailor, Soldier, Spy

終於，《鍋匠、裁縫、士兵、間諜》。  
Eggsy望著書上le Carré的名字，像閃著紅光的警示燈一樣讓他抗拒。自《冷戰碟魂》後，這作者已經成為胃痛的代名詞，寫的的確是好，但讀完會鬱悶三周以上。 

「原來想不出書名時這樣也可以。」他向Roxy說。

「書名是嫌疑人的代號。」她白他一眼，「軍情六處在找內鬼。」

Eggsy聽了不禁慶幸Kingsman有品味多了，圓桌騎士，即使是捧著聖杯而亡的倒楣鬼也比鍋匠強。

「找了300多頁，軍情六處是怎麼撐到現在還沒垮？我從封面標題就知道是『裁縫』。」他只是開玩笑，搬出之前亂扯的「十個裁縫裡有九個是間諜」等式。

Roxy卻是一臉震驚，「難以置信，但你說對了。」

「我為你擋子彈，你卻給我劇透。戰友情義呢？虧我們還同期。」他裝出委屈的聲音。

「Kingsman的西裝本來就防彈。」她笑著說，「不過還是很值得一讀，即使你已經抓到了鼴鼠也一樣。」

Eggsy沒有反應。

「你知道，一旦開始看間諜小說，絕對會遇到這本的，遲早。」Roxy語重心長。

這本書被她說起來，像是一定會在超市狹窄走道撞見的前任情人，與其說遇到不如說在劫難逃。

這其實有點像他看電影的狀況。明明沒有特別關注哪些演員，但看來看去老是看到 _那兩個人_ 演 _同一部_ 電影。該看的總是會看到，Eggsy想，這就叫命中註定。

\--

幾周後，他們4個在酒吧聚會。

「你看完的感覺如何？」Roxy替他們端來飲品。Eggsy每次伸手要去幫她，她總是已經完美的把杯子放到桌上了，就像她總是能熟練的雙手開火一樣。

Eggsy覺得這問題很不好回答。說實在的，這不是本很開朗的讀物。

他唯一覺得好玩的，只有裡頭鼴鼠與Karla操盤的騙局，其中的假消息來源和教官用的是同一個代號Merlin。但仔細想想，其實也不怎麼好笑。

但Roxy是對的。即使Eggsy一開始就逮住了Gerald，Smiley在一堆文件與回憶裡的奔走並沒有讓他失望。複雜的人際關係，每兩行就蹦出來新的人名與地名，辦公室政治角力，其實讀上去和Merlin替他們準備的掩護身分資料異曲同工。他漸漸了解，當出Harry說「情治單位的健全會受官僚制度損害」是怎麼一回事。軍情六處規模與資源貴為正規軍（他覺得Kingsman比較像精銳游擊隊），卻把時間耗在無聊的鬥爭上，讓個時髦的混蛋隻手遮天。那些劍橋牛津的傢伙關在一塊，似乎除了整日笑彼此口音外沒其他事好作，連Charlie那混蛋都會記得去溜狗。

令Eggsy難受的，還有大英帝國褪色的痕跡，像幽暗的陰影匍匐在這本書的每個角落。冷戰時代，他們天寒地凍的老鄰居傾力追求的是遠在蘭利的表親，劍橋圓場不過是紅粉知己。但值得慶幸的是，局勢不若以往了，鼴鼠不再來自鐵幕後的巨巢，牠們無處不在，任何空隙都是牠們的地道，而Kingsman架構扁平、動員迅捷，他們在世界變動激烈的步調中適應得不錯。他們手腳很快反應靈活，鼴鼠還來不及在地下網路裡竄逃，他們已經封閉了開口灌進了大水。跟國家機器比起來，有機式組織不見得處下風。

有鑑於想法很難化為一兩句話，Eggsy喝口啤酒，決定總結對他來說最直接的部分。

「我的結論：Bill Haydon就是一個他媽的大混蛋。」他把書甩在桌上，原本的用意是強調，但出力卻比Eggsy預期的還大。

於是那書不偏不倚停在Harry正前方。

Harry望著書，右眉稍微抬了下。他順手把架在前額的眼鏡放回鼻樑，然後才把書推回去，「餐桌禮儀，Eggsy。」

Eggsy突然覺得很尷尬。  
並不是說Haydon有點讓他想起Harry之類的，而是Guillam對Haydon的崇拜，某種程度上和他對Harry的敬仰是很類似的。不論年齡或是思想，Eggsy和Roxy畢竟算是下一代的人了，他們身上已經見不到古典的、懷舊的英國氣質，而這些可貴的事物在Harry身上仍然存在，並為他們幹的差事披上一層浪漫色彩，一點騎士幻想，一絲冒險風味，即使他與Roxy心知肚明，這工作常常與骯髒、血腥為伍。再怎麼說，他們都是剝頭皮的行家。  
他很高興叛變的是Arthur。 

Roxy發表意見，「但我覺得他是裡頭最有趣的角色，」她放了一口炸豬皮到嘴裡，最近這老零食重新佔領了酒吧，「故事進行到了最後，仍然沒有打開他身上最後一個俄羅斯娃娃。」

「還真是多謝了，他敢開我還不敢看。」他打開一包花生，拿過碟子擺在中間好讓所有人都拿的到。沒有忠誠的人打開也不過就是空的花生殼，Eggsy邊倒邊想。

「那混蛋唯一對英國有貢獻的，就是睡遍了半個倫敦。」Eggsy說。

「那個小水手算倫敦嗎？」Roxy笑著問。她並不是對流言蜚語感興趣的人，但是，情報資訊說難聽點就是比較硬的八卦。

「如果他待的是英籍漁船就算。」Merlin出乎所有人意料的接話。

Eggsy與Roxy震驚之餘，連Harry的表情都波動了一下。

他卻很平常似的繼續說，「而且，看來你們討論的人也得到報應了。」

 

「我真是意外，這些年見過你看小說的次數屈指可數。」Harry說。

Merlin拿了一把花生，「也許除了分號結尾的東西外，我也會看點別的？」

「當然了。但我不知道你有讀過這本？」他講得好像推特伺服器斷線那麼嚴重，這對Eggsy來說逼近世界末日。

「『你知不知道』很顯然對世界沒有任何差別，」Merlin不耐煩的說，「我今早起來，歐盟還沒解體，蘇格蘭也沒獨立。」

神奇的是，Harry沒有答腔，通常這種時候他會講些不太風趣的玩笑話，例如「原油價格倒是有下挫，但那是因為伊朗」。

他們驚訝的發現，他還在等問題的答案。

Merlin只好嘆氣，「當然沒讀，我看起來像有空嗎？」

他將手上的平板電腦轉向其他人，上頭是維基百科的頁面，Harry竟然一臉如釋重負。

 

「反正你說的沒錯，」Eggsy點頭肯定網路資訊的正確性，「Jim親手了結他，幹的好。」

「『幹的好』？」Roxy琥珀色的眼睛瞪的老大，「我每次讀到Bill寫給他導師的信，都覺得那簡直是時代悲劇，畢竟Bill曾經是Jim的Mephistopheles。」

「噢你是指地獄的部分嗎？那還真是貼切。」他不滿的說，「折斷脖子算是便宜他了。」

Bill Haydon作為任何角色都背叛了身邊每一個人，Eggsy想，不論他與Prideaux的情誼或身分，光是害Jim Ellis在捷克賠掉2個情報網就構成報復的動機，更別提他出賣國家的同時還送葬了多少條性命。Eggsy最近也開始經營自己的網絡了，他完全理解Jim的行動，Guillam的憤怒，甚至Smiley迂迴潛藏的複雜情緒（扣掉Ann的部分）。

但Merlin顯然對這手段感到荒謬，「看來死心蹋地真的會影響判斷啊。以匿蹤性與便利性來說，狙擊都是更理想的方式。」

「也許他只是想做個最後道別，見見他的老朋友，打聲招呼。」Harry說。

「用子彈招呼就是最好的禮物。更何況，如果想見見誰，狙擊鏡看出去更清楚。」語氣暗示了他見過許多誰，尤其是從步槍瞄準線。

Harry倒是覺得有趣起來，「希望我永遠不會收到你的臨別贈禮，Merlin。」

「別讓我開始考慮。」Merlin威脅，「年末聖誕晚會，你要是讓全場傻站著等你超過半小時──哪怕多1分鐘──，Harry，我保證你會收到。」

\--

不出意外的，Eggsy連著看完了《榮譽學生》、《史邁利的人馬》，並在數周的陰鬱中度過胃痛時刻。14這作者的書應該連著制酸劑一起賣才對。

就像Roxy說的那樣，過往的氛圍的確迷人，le Carré筆下的人物都有種慢悠悠的味道，他們搞情報跟現在的人很不一樣。中年間諜挺著啤酒肚，花時間在檔案櫃裡翻找，花精力在雕琢人際網絡，現在一切都太迅速了。Merlin甚至曾為了與華爾街洗黑錢的混蛋們搶快，爭那17毫秒與12毫秒之差，駭進Kingsman的開支部門，硬是讓線路升級預算審核提早過關。Eggsy不知道這是把才能用錯地方還是用對地方，但在這個求新求快的世界裡，一切的標準都在極速中變形了。

但不論怎麼說，冷戰離Eggsy還是有點距離，倒是和Harry他們那代比較接近。他忍不住想像起Kingsman最為風光的時候。

「你們有經歷過Kingsman的黃金年代嗎？」Eggsy跑去問Harry和Merlin，「冷戰後期那類的？」

「『黃金年代』，Eggsy。」Merlin故意刁難他，「你這說法是在暗示？」

「呃。」該死，過了黃金年代就是黃土年代了，高峰後就是下坡。

「我想他好奇的只是我們比較年輕的時候。」Harry說。

雖然有點曲解，但他的確好奇。Harry跟Merlin在他和Roxy這年紀時是什麼模樣？或是30幾歲的時候？他在腦內模擬了下有頭髮的Merlin，差點笑出來。

「年輕的時候？」Merlin像是突然被乾冷冬日的鐵杆電到似的，蹦出一句，「慢著，別提那蠢透的綽號。」  

「胡說，那是很光榮的回憶。」Harry不同意。

「什麼綽號？『Galahad-Merlin控制狂買一送一』？」Eggsy問，這其實是他跟Roxy取的。

「這要Merlin同意我才能告訴你。」

「確定不是祈使句？」Merlin這話大半是宣告放棄的意思，因為一向沒人能在Harry前堅持多久。

微笑突然浮出Harry的嘴角，好像他從來都是這麼笑的一樣。他臉上的線條柔和許多，對過往的眷戀像朦朧的光暈一樣罩上他，他看起來出奇的年輕，面容看上去比平時更為俊朗，神情像是在翻一本珍貴的相本，找一幀充滿回憶的相片。

Harry故作姿態慢慢開口，學的是一種戰前牛津大學聯合會的辯論腔調，「『鋼鐵手套裡的鐵拳』，有人這麼說。」

「『Kingsman裡的雙人組，有名的Galahad-Merlin搭檔。』」Merlin接下去，像是聽過上萬次不情願的記住了那樣，與Harry不同，有種直接坦率的氣息。15 

「以前人才有空搞這些名堂，無聊。」Merlin說，但看上去並沒有他所說的話那麼不屑。他並沒有費神藏住笑意。

Harry的微笑也尚未褪去，他回敬，「打板球才是真正無聊。」

接著他們講了許多過去的任務，多半是海外的行動。講他們夜襲空降希臘的事情；講他們如何從馬德里牽線進巴爾幹半島，把南歐掀個底朝天，這老情報網到現在Kingsman還用的上；他們甚至在北非也留下了蹤跡，Harry就像Pete O'Toole演的那樣，對阿拉伯人很有一套；而Merlin在約旦簡直如魚得水，還曾經把中情局的一個美國佬耍得團團轉。16

Eggsy很想聽，但他好像身旁被投了顆震撼彈似的，其他對話聽來都相當模糊，只有一片嗡嗡作響。

似乎是發現了他的走神，Harry停了下來，

「讓你覺得無趣了？」

「噢沒有，當然不是，」Eggsy連忙否認，但他聽進去的實在不夠多。

他怎麼可能覺得無聊，只是那兩句話砍進了他的腦海，還來不及拔出就已經像神經毒素般漫延到深處。它們聽上去像唱片上的刮痕，因為老是撥同一首歌被唱針砥凹了，也像泛黃照片的邊緣，因為時常拿出來看而被磨舊了。那首歌也許是他們的歌吧，Eggsy想。就像那照片也許是他們受訓時期的留影。說不定那時訓練基地還有板球場，他們穿無聊到不行的球衣打無聊到不行的板球。

他回神才發現Harry和Merlin還在等他回應。

Eggsy不想表現的無禮，他突然想到，從之前記得的對話取材或許是個答腔的好主意，套話技巧一零一。

「嗯，」思緒敏捷的Eggsy機智提問，他總是化險為夷，「所以你們，哪個是手套，哪個是鐵拳？」

好吧或許不是。這聽上去比他想的還糟。17

 

* * *

 

14 _Karla 三部曲_ by John le Carré：  
 《鍋匠、裁縫、士兵、間諜》： _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy_  
 《榮譽學生》： _The Honourable Schoolboy_  
 《史邁利的人馬》： _Smiley's People_

15出自《鍋匠、裁縫、士兵、間諜》迷你影集(1979)對白：由Alec Guinness飾演George Smiley。

> _They were at Oxford together, weren't they - Bill and Jim?_  
>  _Stablemates at the Circus, the famous Haydon-Prideaux partnership."The iron fist in the iron glove" somebody called it._

     影集非常好看，導致2011年電影版選角出現時，一度無法信服。但就如所有的偏見一樣，最後都會被證明是錯的。

16《阿拉伯的勞倫斯》(1962)： _Lawrence of Arabia_ ；由Peter O'Toole主演；「銳氣十足的Bill，我們當代的阿拉伯勞倫斯」Bill Haydon派駐中東時贏得的美名。  
   《謊言對決》(2008)： _Body of Lies_ ；由Leonardo DiCaprio與Russell Crowe主演；Mark Strong飾演約旦情報局長，似乎以耍主角為樂。

17《鍋匠、裁縫、士兵、間諜》(2011)：  
**Jim** - _so-perfect-with-glasses-and-leather-gloves_ - **Gordon** 飾演 George Smiley  
**Sherlock** - _without-his-boyfriend-Watson-but-not-entirely-alone_ \- **Holmes** 飾演 Peter Guillam  
**Handsome** - _betcha-can’t-take-eyes-off-my-lips_ - **Bob** 飾演 Ricki Tarr  
**Harry** - _still-sassy-even-as-a-traitor-who-ends-up-getting-a-bullet-from-his-college-sweetheart_ - **Hart** 飾演 Bill Haydon  
_Already-wicked-hot-but-even-hotter-with-sniper-rifle-in-hand_ - **Merlin** 飾演 Jim Prideaux


End file.
